With increasing functions of an electronic product and increasing requirements from people on security performance of an electronic product, in an electronic product system, a spring configured to connect a circuit board to some other electronic components having special functions is widely applied.
For example, FIG. 1 is a spring provided in the prior art. Referring to FIG. 1, a spring 01 includes a mounting bracket 011 welded to a circuit board, and a contact part 012 located on one side of the mounting bracket 011. An elastic limiting arm 013 is disposed between a lower end of the contact part 012 and the mounting bracket 011. To facilitate an elastic connection between an electronic component and the spring 01, the electronic component is usually inserted into the spring 01 in a forward direction (that is, from one side that is of the contact part 012 and that is away from the mounting bracket 011 in a direction of approaching the contact part 012, where for details, refer to a direction a in FIG. 1), and is elastically connected to the spring 01. However, when it is inconvenient or there is no sufficient space for the electronic component to insert into the spring 01 in a forward direction, the electronic component needs to be inserted into the spring 01 in a side direction (that is, a direction perpendicular to the direction a, for example, a direction c in FIG. 1), and is elastically connected to the spring 01. However, when the electronic component is inserted into the spring 01 in a side direction, a structure of the spring usually imposes a special requirement on a side direction in which the electronic component is inserted. For example, FIG. 2 is a schematic structural diagram obtained after the spring shown in FIG. 1 is mounted inside a terminal. Referring to FIG. 2, a mounting groove 03 used to mount a camera 02 is formed inside the terminal, the spring 01 is fixed on one side of the mounting groove 03, and the contact part stretches into the mounting groove 03. Referring to FIG. 3, the camera 02 can be smoothly inserted into mounting groove 03 and elastically connected to the spring 01 only when being inserted in a lower direction (that is, a direction c shown in FIG. 1) of the mounting groove 03. However, when the camera 02 is inserted into the mounting groove 03 in an upper direction (that is, a direction b in FIG. 1) of the mounting groove 03, the contact part 012 is likely to move downward, the elastic limiting arm 013 encounters elastic limit deformation or tearing, and a turnup edge generated after the spring 01 is deformed is likely to scratch the camera 02.
To resolve the foregoing problems, the prior art provides another spring. As shown in FIG. 4, a spring 001 includes a mounting bracket 0011 welded to a circuit board, and a contact part 0012 located on one side of the mounting bracket 0011. A first elastic limiting arm 0013 is disposed between an upper end of the contact part 0012 and the mounting bracket 0011, and a second elastic limiting arm 0014 is disposed between a lower end of the contact part 0012 and the mounting bracket 0011. FIG. 5 is a schematic structural diagram obtained after the spring 01 inside the terminal shown in FIG. 2 is replaced with the spring 001 shown in FIG. 4. As shown in FIG. 6(a) and FIG. 6(b), due to limiting functions of the first elastic limiting arm 0013 and the second elastic limiting arm 0014, the camera 02 can be smoothly inserted into the mounting groove 03 in either an upper direction or a lower direction of the mounting groove 03. However, when the camera is inserted into the mounting groove 03 in another side direction (for example, a direction d or a direction e shown in FIG. 4) of the spring 001, and is elastically connected to the spring 001, the spring 001 also encounters elastic limit deformation or tearing, and a turnup edge generated after the spring 001 is deformed is likely to scratch the camera.
Based on the foregoing descriptions, both the springs shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 4 impose a special requirement on a side direction in which the electronic component is inserted, and therefore impose a requirement on a sequence of assembling and disassembling the electronic component. Consequently, assembly and disassembly efficiency and a yield of the electronic component are reduced.